If This is the Portal to Love
by BlueForte
Summary: (Ghost Adventures fic) Following the events of the valentines day special, Zak and Nick share a surprising moment, but what about Zak's feelings for the ghost Jerusha, and how does Aaron fit into all of this?


If this is the Portal to Love

ZAK POV:

It was just begun the end of the Valentines day episode. Zak sat in Room Jerusha Staring at the ice patch which he had sacrificed himself earlier. His fin jutted proudly before him, like the prow of ghost ship heralding the arrival of untold spirites. His fin, piercing the midnight air, like a jouster in mideival times, did not sway to wind that shoved through the window. Fin clashed through theair like a glacier in the midnight ocean.

Zak stood up proudly,( like his fin) and, strutting like a proud walrus across the tundra, and descended the staircase and went outside to the ice patch he had slipped on earlier. He needed to relive that moment. He needed to dwell on that moment in time where he was so enraptured buy his love his love for Jerusha, he slipped and fell and harmed himself in his love.

NICK CAME OUT OF NOWHERE.

"NICK!" Zak said. "DON'T GO ANY CLOSER TO THAT ICE PAT-" It was too late. Zak's fin prickled slightly in fear. Nick stepped onto the ice and began to slip. ZAK reached forward to catch him—his fin, gleamed like a hibatchi knive used at a Japanese steakhouse restaurant. Zak grabbed ahold onto the arm of Nick forcefully, pulling him away from the ice. But he didn't realize… the other hand of Nick! But as he pulled his fellow investigator to safety, little did he know that Nick's other hand was making contact WITH THE PERILOUS EDGE OF HIS JET BLACK ERECT TIP OF HIS SHARP FIN.

_When you get scratched by them_

_What is in you blood now_

_Is that an eternal mark of attachment?_

_When willthey leave. What will you face when you die._

_What. Will you. Become_

_WHAT WILL I BECOM._

_Violins_

"That was a close call" said Zak. But then he noticies the crimson drip of Nicks hand-blood. It driped onto the ice, making the ice blood-red like that of Dungeon-wear. Zak fin prickled in fiery anger. HOW COULD HE (zak) do something like this? To his fellow investigator?

He was so angery at himself. If his fin were not shellacked tight by the got2b-esque hold of his favorite hair-gel, he might have turned it around to perform seppokuu on himself.

"zak rushed nick inside to tend to his tender hand.

NICK POV:

Nick blushes as Zak carries him inside. As the world whizzes past him as Zak runs samurai style into the Jerusha-cabin, Nicks eyes can't help but dart to Zak's fin for comfort. That fin, that same fin which brought him hope in so many investigations when he was at his most fearful. That pyramid of hair was like a beacon in the night-vision, leading him onward and encouraging his fear to be nonexistent.

Zak used his powerful baggy jeans to slowly and gently ascend the staircase, with nick in his arms princess-style. His powerful sweet-potato arms were a great structure to keep nick alift. The pair of paranormal investigators did not make a single sounds as they ascended the rustic starcase, except for a solitary gasping noise from Zak when one more scarlet drop of Nick's sanguine lifeblood achingly dripped to the floor. Was it just Nick's imagination, or did Zak then take the last several stairs with much more urgency?

At the top of the stairs, Zak lay Nick down across the bed which in years gone by had once bore witness to the dalliances of the flighty yet passionate Jerusha (the same Jerusha which you may remember from the valentine's day episode of travel channel's "gohts adventures," the episode which coincidentally they had just finished filming the day before) and pierced nick's eyes with his hawklike gaze with finlike precision to make sure he was truly okay before turning away to speedily find his first aid kit. He loomed at the foot of the bed mere seconds later, throwing aside a cardboard box of bandaids in his haste. The box make a "clack"ing sound as it hit the dusty corner of the room which was possibly the center of much paranormal and/or demonic activity.

Zak's strong, white, powerful teeth grimaced as they clenched around the fragile paper corner of the band aid wrapper and tore it open. Nick felt his face instantly grow hot. He thought to himself, if he was monitoring the room with his digital thermometer at this moment, it would surely have just registered a spike that would have caused them to invesitage further. But somehow, Nick felt this particular temperture anomaly had nothing to do with spirits… …. . (for one thing it was confined just to his face)

"I am sorry for what I did to you," Zak said softly, as his thumbs smoothed the bandaid over Nick's torn flesh. Nick opened his mouth to reassure his friend, but found the words could not come out as he became distracted by the bulge of Zak's bronzed forearm as he firmly pressed down the sticky parts of the baindaid.

Nick's heart gave a jolt at the touch of the lead investigator's expert precision with band-aids. He felt his face turn even more to the shade of a beet as he whispered:

"Don't worry. This was debunked as being an accident. I know that." His eyes darted to the floor. There was a silence. Faintly, they heard the sounds of frozen nature outside, such as the chirping of cardinals. If you listened very closely, you could clearly hear what appeared to be the crunching of snow as Aaron big-stepped around the premesis.

Finally Zak, the paranormal lead investigator of the group, broke the dead silence as he shuffled to his feet on the floor. Nick's heart pounded. HE SO LONGED for that strong leader to hold nick in his arms as his hand healed.

It had taken awhile for Nick to come to terms with his feelings for the Raven. After all, he had a wife. And a childwhich he tweeted about frequently. He didn't know how it happened. Actually, yes he did. It was at a wedding in which Zak was the boisterous DJ. They had got to talking, and discovered each other mutual love of the paranormal. This innocent mutual love slowly transmogrified into one-sided affection. From Nick. Nick loved Zak. He didn't know how it happened.

ZAK POV:

Zak began to turn away, satisfied that no fatal harm had been done to his companion, when he tripped on the edge of his stylish baggy pants which had recently become untucked from his boots. Before he knew it, he had toppled over and fallen over: right on top of Nick! Zak heard nick gasp and felt the heat of his skin through his thin black t-shirt as he accidentally pushed the other man down into the soft bed below with the force of his trip. There was an awkward moment for a second, and then Zak decided to lighten the mood with a joke. "Well I expected to be with another presence in this bed this weekend," Zak said, "but it was a man… not the plan!" he laughed again at his television honed wit as he removed himself from nick's startled form.

Nick emitted a choked laugh as he sat up on the bed. His cheeks were flushed as dark as the blazing red of a thermal imaging screen when pointed at the solid form of a living entity. Zak thought, this is strange ,because the room was chilled with the crisp air of New England winter seeping in through the not fully renovated cracks of the historic inn. But he had no time to think about Nick's mysterious condition, because the other man quickly rose and sprinted from the room.

"Nick…?" Zack called in confusion, but only to himself as he was now alone in the allegedly haunted room.

JUST THEN the temperature in the room dropped suddenly – and it was definitely not limited to any area of Zak's body, like the one Nick experienced earlier under the influence of lust as he gazed upon Zak. "Bro!" Zak called, to no one in particular. "Bro! I've got GOOSEBUMPS!" Zak began holding his arm up out of reflex before he remembered the camera crews had gone to bed for the evening and there was no one to document his prickling flesh.

Quickly, his experienced well honed paranormal investigator instincts kicked in, and he bravely spoke into the dark room while the whispering static of the spirit box whirred suspenseuflly in the corner.

"Do you want to do harm to me?" Zak said boldy.

"Why don't you touch me?" he challenged. "Come over onto this bed and touch my arm if you have enough energy to do that." He waited expectantly with a chill running up his spine and prickling the lofty ridge of his fin.

"_**It is I, Jerusha Howe"**_

"Holy shit!" Zak ejaculated. He had never, ever, ever in an his long and perilous years as an investigator encountered an audible and intelligent response from a spirit as clear as this one. Why wasn't Nick here with his camera! Zak felt a thrill that he had not felt this strongly since the first time he came face to face with a ghost. The time that had changed the course of his entire life. It was at this point in his history that he had set out on his quest to capture what he had once saw onto video.

"Are you Jerusha? Do you want to join me on this nice bed?" Zak asked, giggling a little to himself as he recovered from his shock and now began to consider the romantic nature of this particular spirit. "Did you read my letter?

"_**I killed myself."**_

"WHAT?"

"_**I killed myself."**_

"HOLY SHIT." This directly contradicted what Zak had previously researched about Jerusha Howe's demise. He was so taken aback by the truth of Jerusha's death that he did the unthinkable… he began to rumple his sword-like (or rather, swordfish- like, because it is a fin) fin.

As soon as he cast the first rumple, Zak froze as he realized what he had done. The lead investigator turned to the nearest mirror to survey the damage.

Unbeknownst to Zak, Jerusha reveald herself as a silvery white mist in the corner of the room. She slowly drifted behind the raven and coiled her arms around his broad plank shoulder.s It was like he was wearing football gear all the time, but he wasn't it was Jus this shoulders. His newly patented DungeonWear was stretched taut around the girth of his arms.

Zak gazed into Jerusha's mist eyes through the mirror. She slowly raised her arms toward the top of his head, finally placing her hands on either side of his fin. Zak , too, raised his arms toward the top of his head, finally placing his hands on either side of his fin, on top of Jerusha's ghost-hands. "Unchained Melody" (A/N: please listen to this song during the rest of this paragraph for best effect. Thank you) began to play in their minds. It was like in the movie "Ghost", with the pottery scene, except the genders were switched and the pottery was the obsidian tower atop Zak's head.

AARON'S POV: (SURPRISE)

Aaron ceased his outdoor big steppin' to gaze at the open window of Jerusha's room. He had heard Zak's distinct intonation as he talked to spirits. Then, he heard a faint song, like that of the famous scene in the movie "Ghost". Climbing a tree to get a better look, (like in the story of Zaccheus) he witnessed the entirety of the fin-repair between Zak and his new ghost-love. Aaron's eyes became as wide as a newly-debunked orb in surprise.

Aaron sighed into the cold night air. He sighed again in pity for poor Nick's delicate heart. He knew the goateed kid had a huge crush on the leader of their ghost-hunting-pack. Arron shimmied down from the tree and landed with a big step. Staring into the bleached white sky, he vowed to keep this Jerusha business to himself, for the good of the team.

_When you get scratched by them_

_What is in you blood now_

_Is that an eternal mark of _

_attachment?_

_When willthey leave. What will you face when you die._

_What. Will you. Become_

_WHAT WILL I BECOM._

_Violins_

**IF THIS IS THE PORTAL TO LOVE. THEN WHY DON'T YOU COME UP OUT OF THAT GROUND AND KISS ME.**

**FIN**


End file.
